Currently, as a mobile communication service has been developed into a 4 Generation (G) from conventional 2G and 3G, a network which provides the mobile communication service has been developed into a form in which various mobile communication network equipment and wired communication equipment, such as, a switch including a backhaul and backbone network, etc., a router, etc. are complexly configured. As there have been various small cells in addition to conventional macro equipment in a next generation of a wireless service provider network environment, to measure and manage a quality of a great number of network equipment effectively has been a domain for a core technology in providers who operate their networks.
There is a Y.1731 Performance Monitoring (PM) method of an Ethernet Operation, Administration and Maintenance (OAM) method as a network quality measurement technology which is most widely used by conventional mobile communication providers. The Y.1731 PM method is a standard issued by International Telecommunication Union-Telecommunication standardization (ITU-T) and is a communication quality measurement standard adopted as the standard in Metro Ethernet Forum (MEF). Because the Y.1731 PM method is the standard issued by ITU-T and differs from a Two-Way Active Measurement Protocol (TWAMP), which is standard made by Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) which is an Internet standard group, it is a performance monitoring method currently recommended by many communication providers around the world as well as in Europe.
Measurement frames are separated and designed while being classified according to metrics to obtain a network quality parameter in this Y.1731 PM method. That is, because a corresponding fragmentary metric is acquired through respective measurement frames, there is a limit not to provide various metrics through one frame. Therefore, because traffics of several frames must be provided to satisfy a complex test condition and simultaneously obtain various metrics, an increase in this entire traffic results in an increase in network load. Also, because respective frames provided to measure various SLR parameters have an influence on a Service Level Agreement (SLA) measurement result, it is not easy to calculate an accurate SLA parameter and an overlapped metric is provided between frames.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved technology for measuring network quality in a service provider network.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.